


Agent X

by epicfrenchfry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arthur has really shitty brothers okay, Drama, Family Drama, Female Canada - Freeform, Fluff, Francis tries so hard but Arthur doesnt seem to notice, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Onesided FrUK, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, long lost cousins is literally how this whole thing started, not lying about the triggers though, nothing too terrible but, past trauma, there's some abusive relationships but they're all in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfrenchfry/pseuds/epicfrenchfry
Summary: Coincidences are rarely just that, but how else do you explain this? It really was too much, for an actor on Alfred's favorite show, the hit Agent X, to be his half-sister's cousin. Not only that, but for the cast to be coming to New York to film their final season? Naturally, he's ecstatic. He fantasizes about meeting them, becoming friends, maybe sharing a kiss or two with the lead, Arthur Kirkland. He never dreamed that all of that would come true, and more. It seems like nothing can possibly go wrong, but the road to happiness is not a smooth one. Everybody has their own skeletons in the closet, after all.





	1. In Which They Watch the Season Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is roleplay I am writing with my friend, who does not have an AO3 account, but is 2cute4lyfe on FFN.   
> We do not own Hetalia or its associated characters! All we own are any OCs and the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you know me, you've probably read this on FFN. Nothing's different besides some new edits, I'm just posting it here as well. If you don't know me or this story, you're in for a wild ride. It's kinda cracky at times, but I promise it's serious. Drama and angst to come!

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek, nervously awaiting the season finale of his favorite show, Agent X. He was wearing his Superman pajama pants and a t-shirt with Arthur from the show on it.

Madeline brought him a bowl of popcorn. "I’m going to go to bed."

"Nooooo," he whined childishly, "watch the ending with me!"

"But I don't like your show, and I won’t know what’s going on.”

"Please Maddy, I need emotional support." He pouted, giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes.

Maddy stared at him for a moment and then reluctantly sat down. "Fine," she sighed and put her hair up after handing him the popcorn. Alfred gave a squeal of happiness then started nibbling on the popcorn and the show began.

-

**The screen lit up in a faint glow and opened into a dark scene where two young men stood side to side, their hair swirling silently in the dusty breeze. One of them had brown hair with an odd curl and tired leaf green eyes while the other was unique, with snowy white hair and bright crimson eyes filled with misery.**

**"It's been fun, Lovino," the white-haired man said calmly in a rough German accent.**

**"It truly has, Gil." The brunet nodded in agreement. "But I'm afraid this is where I must depart." This one was Italian, yet the previous cheer was drained from his voice by the recent events.**

**An English voice narrated solemnly, "Our agency is falling apart at the seams... Matthias and his men have gotten access to leaked information previously kept top-secret and now our very lives are at stake..."**

**The scene shifted back to Gilbert and Lovino. The two friends shook hands briefly, smiling sadly before Lovino turned away and boarded the waiting helicopter. With a final wave, the Italian agent nodded to the pilot and the helicopter lifted him away from the ruins that were once headquarters. Gilbert looked up at the sky and watched it disappear into the dusk. He stood still for a moment with mixed emotions flickering in his eyes before sliding a leg over his motorcycle and revved the engine, roaring off and sending a cloud of dust across the screen. From this formed jagged words, Agent X, and the theme started to play.**

-

Alfred's blue eyes flickered with sadness. "Bye, Lovino," he whispered sadly. He reached over, grabbed a piece of popcorn, and put it in his mouth, eyes glued to the screen as the intro continued. Madeline wasn't sure what was going on, but the man with white hair was quite attractive and his accent was nice. She knew a German man that worked at her hospital, but the albino on the screen’s accent was richer and more pleasant to the ears.

-

**The theme song played through, the English voice from before singing beautifully.**

**_"Keep running, on and on and on..._ **

**_Keep fighting, on and on and on..._ **

**_Never stop! Never fall! Never disgrace!_ **

**_I keep going!_ **

**_And that's what I call tough luck."_ **

**As the song and opening credits ended, the show faded into commercial.**

-

Alfred closed his eyes to listen to the English voice and when it faded away he pouted. "Why is he so perfect?" he asked, looking up at nothing.  "Arthur Kirkland is my idol, my celebrity crush, my favorite musician, and my favorite actor".

"I haven't seen you this in love since McDonald's made the steak burger," snickered Madeline.

"Arthur is better than McDonalds." Alfred smiled dreamily.

Maddy stopped laughing. "Damn... you’re head over heels for some guy that’s probably straight, probably has a hot model girlfriend, and you probably won’t ever meet him."

Alfred shook his head, looking at his sister defiantly. "Nope, he is single, and he has meet and greets!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maddy sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, keep living in your fantasy land," she said indulgently.

-

After a few commercials for fast food restaurants, Planet Fitness, and TV service providers the show was back on.

**A blond man was running from a gang of men dressed in navy blue jumpsuits chasing after him. The man fired blindly behind him with a hand pistol, taking out a few men, but took a bullet in the thigh and fell to the ground. "Dammit," he swore, revealing his French accent. "Antonio... Where are you?" he asked desperately. The goons all smirked and closed in on him.**

-

Alfred's head quickly snapped back to watch the show. "Come on, Toni!" he mouthed as he saw Matthias's men take down the Frenchman. Francis wasn't his favorite, obviously, but his character always was insightful.

Madeline raised an eyebrow. Something seemed very familiar about that man, but she couldn't put her finger on it. His long blonde hair was pulled back loosely and some strands hung free. Maddy continued to exam his features but it was slightly difficult because of the fast-paced scene.

-

**"You can kill me, but you'll never take us down!" Francis spat, fury gleaming in his bright blue eyes.**

**The distant roar of a motorcycle brought a smile to his face and he started to laugh. Suddenly, with a quick succession of bangs, the men around him fell to the ground, blood spattering across Francis's prone body and pooling from their punctured bodies. A black motorcycle pulled up next to Francis and the rider lifted his helmet, revealing a tan face and light, cheery green eyes. "Get on! I'm being followed!" he said in a thick Spanish accent.**

**"Toni!" Francis cried in relief. The Spanish agent grabbed his hand and pulled him up, helping him onto the back of the bike and handing him a machine gun.**

**"Just take out their tires!" Antonio instructed. "Hurry! They're catching up!"**

**Francis turned toward their pursuers and raised the gun, taking aim.**

-

"What a badass!" Alfred squealed as he watched the two ride off.

"That’s a little violent, don't you think?” Madeline said as she watched the Frenchman shoot at the guys. Alfred shushed her even though nobody was speaking.

-

**Francis shot out the tires of all of their pursuers and turned with some difficulty to face the front of the bike. "Done," he panted, wiping sweaty locks of hair out of his face.**

**"Good. Now call Arthur and tell him what's going on." Antonio handed him a phone but just before Francis could take it Antonio was blasted sideways and the bike swerved, falling over without a driver. Francis pushed the toppled bike off of him and crawled towards Antonio's body where a large crimson blotch bloomed on his stomach. Antonio's eyes were hazy and he smiled weakly. "Call Arthur... Get help... Lo siento, mi amigo." His eyes slid shut and Francis gasped.**

**"Toni?" He shook him lightly. "Toni, no! Stay with me! Antonio!"**

-

Alfred's blue eyes became glassy and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Even Madeline looked upset as the Spanish man died in the blond's arms, her eyes also beginning to water.

-

**Even as Francis cried silently, he grit his teeth and picked up his friend, hauling him to the motorcycle and picking that up as well. He kicked down the kickstand and left Antonio propped up on the bike as he went back for the phone. He dialed the first speed dial and put the phone to his ear. The English accent answered with a swift "Antonio? What is it?"**

**Francis took a deep breath to calm himself and steadied his voice. "It's Francis. Toni's been shot, he needs help ASAP... Where are you?"**

**There was a short silence on the other end before Arthur replied. "We're at the Roadside Inn. I'll let Sam know, just get here as soon as possible."**

**"Right." Francis hung up and pocketed the phone. "Hang on, Toni. You'll be okay." But even with his confident words, the Frenchman's eyes held only despair as he started the engine and drove off. With Antonio's mystery shooter nowhere to be seen, Francis was forced to put his revenge on hold.**

-

Alfred bit his lip, hoping Antonio would live, even though a part of him knew he was probably gone. Madeline watched as the Frenchman drove holding his friend, rage and sadness in his eyes. It was almost captivating.

-

**Francis skidded into the dirt parking lot of an old rundown inn with a grimy neon sign that said 'Roadside Inn'. Francis picked up Antonio bridal style and carried him carefully inside, limping on his own inured leg.**

**A young man leaned against the wall with one foot against it and his head tilted down, messy blond hair casting most of his face into shadow. His mouth was set in a heavy frown and his brooding misery was easily broadcast through it. As soon as the heavy wooden door shut behind Francis, he started and looked up, pushing off the wall. He hurried towards them, bright emerald eyes alight with frantic worry.**

**"Francis! Sam is in the back room, hurry! He doesn't look so good," Arthur instructed quickly. Francis rushed off and Arthur watched them, the frown still marring his otherwise handsome face.**

-

Alfred watched eagerly; even though he was sad about Antonio, he was giddy to see his favorite celebrity and he smiled at the sight of Arthur. Arthur was the only one Madeline recognized, but that was due to Alfred’s magazine clippings and posters.

-

**Francis returned from the back room minutes later, wound stitched, after being shooed out by a disgruntled old man in a doctor's coat. Francis sat down at the bar next to Arthur, who patted his back reassuringly.**

**The door opened again and two men strode in, the taller with snow white hair and crimson eyes and the shorter with silvery blond hair and dull blue eyes.**

**"Lukas! Gil!" Arthur stood up and met his friends at the door. "Gil, where's Lovino? I thought you were with him."**

**"He ran," Gilbert said bitterly. "They're starting to figure it out, Arthur. We were being targeted; both he and Feliciano ran for it."**

**The shorter man, Lukas, nodded in agreement. "The same thing happened to Feliciano and I. We thought it was odd because we're not usually sought out like that, but Gilbert explained everything to me when we crossed paths on the way here."**

**"You're kidding, right? They really know? Dammit!" Arthur spat. "Our entire organization and it's us that they go after... Of course. Just our luck. Antonio's been shot, he's in rough shape. The doc is in the back room if either of you need medical attention. You alright, Lukas? You look exhausted."**

**"I had to walk most of the way until I found Gilbert. My bike was totaled by our attackers," Lukas explained dully. Arthur nodded in understanding.**

**"Go find a room and rest for a bit," he ordered. Lukas trudged off.**

**Gilbert's gaze slid past Arthur and landed on Francis, slumped miserably over the bar and had helped himself to a glass of wine. Arthur watched sadly as Gilbert sat next to his friend and the two engaged in quiet conversation. 'It must be hard for them. The three of them have been inseparable for as long as they've been on my team. To suddenly lose Antonio like this... It'd be unbearable.' Arthur's thoughts narrated.**

-

Alfred pouted at the sad atmosphere surrounding the Frenchman and Gil. Alfred moved the popcorn which had been long forgotten already and hugged his favorite Superman pillow and watched intently. Madeline smiled when she saw the albino again, and then he walked off to Francis. Something seemed very familiar about that picture. Long blonde hair sitting at the bar, sadness in the blue eyes, red wine… it was like dejavu hit her.

-

**"What if he doesn't make it? This is all my fault," Francis said softly.**

**"It's not your fault, Francis," Gilbert reassured him. "You had no way of knowing this would happen, there's nothing you could have done to prevent it."**

**"I could have seen the shooter. At the very least, I could have gotten revenge!" As Francis spoke, emotional music played quietly in the background. "I could have killed the men rather than shoot out their tires, I could have taken the bullet for him, I could have-"**

**"Stop right there. What was that last one? You could have taken the bullet for him?" Gilbert said disdainfully. "You really think Toni would like that better? You know just as well as I do that he would rather it be him in there than any one of his friends. We all know the risk of being in the agency, yet we all stay with it. Why? To protect the people we love. That's what Antonio was doing. That's why he has that wound. And you know what? I bet he's pretty damn proud too. He saved your life. It could have been you being operated on. But it's not. It's not you, and he must be happy to know that. Who are you to take that happiness away from him?"**

**All throughout Gilbert's speech, Francis stared at him wordlessly. When he finished, Francis looked down at his wine. Tears pooled in his eyes.**

**"You're right, Gil. I'm sorry. I just... I just never wanted this to happen again. I never wanted to lose another friend like this."**

-

Madeline's eyes also teared up and she looked at Alfred. "Who was the other fri-" She was cut off by the boy’s favorite pillow being pushed in her face to quiet her. Alfred was practically sobbing at their conversation. Gil was right, Antonio would be happy that he saved his friend.

-

**The doctor stepped out of the back room, pulling bloodied gloves off of his hands. The two men at the bar jumped up and looked at him apprehensively. "Well, you're in luck today, kid." The doctor said gruffly. "You're not losing anyone. He's going to be fine, it wasn't nearly as bad as you all thought. The bullet missed his internal organs, which was easily taken care of. The main problem was that the bullet didn't go all the way through, but it was a simple matter of stitches once the bullet was removed. Good lord, you men know how to overreact."**

**Francis and Gilbert exchanged looks that said they could barely believe it. "He's going to be okay!" Gilbert said excitedly and he smacked Francis's shoulder lightly, tossing aside everything that he had just said.**

**Francis stood still, eyes wide and a small smile on his face. "He's... okay."**

**"Yeah, so let's go!" Gilbert bounced around excitedly next to him. "Let's go see him!" He grabbed Francis's hand and dragged him towards the room where Antonio was resting.**

**"Hold it there, sonny. He's still out cold, so keep it down. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. Go easy on him."**

**“Thanks Sam!” Francis and Gilbert both nodded quickly before darting around the doctor and into the room.**

-

Alfred beamed at the news and took his pillow back, drawn into the sight before him. Maddy smiled, watching the one known as Gil and how his face lit up with joy.

-

**Arthur sank down onto a bar stool and sighed in relief. Sam, who was also the inn owner, shuffled behind the bar and handed Arthur a spiced rum. Arthur gave him a dry smile. "Thanks."**

**"You look like you need it. No charge." Sam said kindly.**

**Arthur shook his head and passed a wad of £100 notes over the bar.  "Keep the change. For Antonio and Francis, and the drinks I'm sure we'll be having tonight. Thanks for everything, Sam."**

**"Sure thing, Arthur. You're a good kid, you know?" Sam busied himself with tidying up the bar.**

**Arthur sipped his rum and sighed again. Sam shot him a concerned glance but said nothing. "Sam, when am I going to get my shit together? You said that I'm a good kid, but if that were truly the case then I would be able to protect my men."**

**"Arthur..." Sam started.**

**"No, really. I wish I could say this was the first time something like this has happened, but you know as well as I do that that's a blatant lie. You were here for Emil, after all. You were with us when he died."**

**"Now Arthur, that was more my fault than yours!"**

**"Don't. Please." Arthur drained his rum and stood up, taking a few steps away. "After this mission, I'm quitting the agency. I think it's better for all of us if I'm not around anymore to endanger my comrades." Arthur said with an air of finality. "I was already planning on quitting before this, but Antonio... He could have died. I can't take much more of this shit. I'm done." With that, the blond strode off. Sam watched him go, stunned.**

**The show cut to commercials after a shot of Arthur's face, once again miserable and brooding.**

-

Alfred’s happy demeanor quickly fell and his eyes started streaming again, the screen blurring because the tears covered his vision. He squeezed his pillow tightly, trying to hold in his sadness at the news. Madeline was indifferent and actually in a decent mood, but she heard quiet sniffling and looked over to see her brother crying silently. She moved over to sit right next to him and gave him a hug.

During commercials about Target, Direct TV, and Absolut Vodka, Alfred was being cuddled by Maddy so he would cheer up. He laid in her lap, a sniffling, upset lump. The TV returned to the show and Alfred looked up with his glassy sapphire eyes and watched.

-

**It seemed to be later that night, for the sky outside the window was pitch black and speckled with stars. The agents were all gathered in the sitting area in the bar room, Arthur and Lukas snoozing peacefully but Francis and Gilbert stayed awake.**

**"Our squad seems so small all of a sudden... there used to be eight of us, not too long ago," Francis whispered.**

**"There would still be eight, if not for Matthias," Gilbert snarled. "He killed Emil, drove Lovino and Feliciano to flee, and he almost cost us Toni. I swear, I'm going to tear that bastard apart!"**

**"Where do you think they are? Feli and Lovi, I mean," Francis asked quietly.**

**"By now, they're probably back in Italy." Gilbert turned on his side and closed his eyes. "Dammit.... It's gonna be hard without them."**

**"And we might be losing Arthur as well."**

**"What?" Gilbert sat straight up. "What do you mean?"**

**"I overheard him talking to Sam. As soon as we take down Matthias and his organization, he's going to quit the agency," Francis explained.**

**"That's ridiculous! Is this because of Antonio? But he's going to be okay! He's resting now, he should be good to go soon!"**

**"It's more than that. And really, I know how he feels but we can't let him do this. He trusts you more than anyone, Gil. You need to talk to him," Francis said seriously. Both of them looked over at Arthur, sprawled on a couch with one arm over his chest and the other dangling over the edge. His face was slack, free of worry; he looked so peaceful, so unlike how stressed he'd been lately.**

**"Alright. Yeah, I'll talk to him. But that bastard better not go through with this." Gilbert lay back down and sighed. "We should probably get some sleep as well. If all goes to plan, hell is going to break loose tomorrow. We'll need all the sleep we can get."**

**"Yeah. G'night, Gil." Francis yawned.**

**"Night." Contrary to his words, Gilbert did not go to sleep. He had an inkling of what Arthur was planning, and he refused to let it happen.**

**Across the room, on the couch, Arthur's eyes opened. He had heard the whole thing.**

-

Alfred sat up and now held his sister tightly like a security blanket. He was so drawn in that even if a robber ran in their house with a gun, Alfred wouldn’t care as long as he could watch Agent X. Maddy tried to break free from her brother but found it useless, so she sighed and got comfortable.

-

**The screen faded to black and lit up into a daylight scene. The agents were all standing outside the Roadside Inn, even Antonio, who looked pale and a little worse for wear but otherwise okay. The only person missing from the scene was Arthur.**

**Gilbert was practically kicking himself. "I can't believe he slipped away like that! I can't believe I actually fell asleep! That arschloch! Dummkopf!"**

**"He went to take on Matthias by himself," Lukas muttered, rolling his eyes. "Fool."**

-

"He might die," Alfred whispered and his eyes widened and he squeezed the Canadian girl tightly in fear for his favorite character. Maddy gasped and tried to watch the show while her lower half was losing blood circulation. She had to pinch Alfred so he would release her, and she took a breath before looking back at the screen.

-

**The group of four looked at the two remaining bikes and sighed. "Lukas, you can ride alone," Gilbert, their squad's second in command, instructed. "Franny, you'll ride with me. Toni, you’re still recovering, so you’ll stay here with Sam.” The Spaniard nodded in reluctant agreement.**

**"Don't call me that," Francis grumbled.**

**"Right." Gil grinned, hopping on his bike. "Get on, Franny." Francis grumbled a little more as he sat on the motorcycle behind the German.**

**Lukas sat on his bike and they waited as the motorcycle engines purred, Gilbert checking his wristwatch- or rather, a device disguised as a wristwatch. He clicked the wind button twice and the watch grew into a small computer screen, from which he opened a GPS. Four blips indicated where they were and another blip indicated where Arthur was, approximately 20 miles ahead.**

**"Alright, if we hurry we can get there just after him. But we gotta go, now!" With that, they sped off.**

**“Come back safely,” Antonio said softly, looking uncharacteristically anxious.**

**Sam watched them from the window, an uneasy look on his wrinkled face. "Now why do I feel like this'll be the last time I see them?" He laughed it off, while Antonio gave him a frantic look. "Listen to me, an old man going senile. Of course they'll be fine. I bet they'll be back for breakfast." He wandered off back behind the bar and sat, waiting.**

-

Alfred whimpered as he watched them ride off. "Dammit, Sam is foreshadowing," he said and as the three drove off he pouted. "I hope they'll be okay."

Maddy pet his hair soothingly. "They're the stars of the show, of course they will be okay".

"Apparently you haven’t seen Game of Thrones," Alfred scoffed.

-

**They went full speed, Gilbert occasionally checking the GPS to see Arthur's position. They were gaining on him, but then he watched the blip that was Arthur swerve off the road and stop. Gilbert's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what that meant. They were still miles behind him, even as they drove full speed, and there was no telling what would be going down when they arrived.**

**"Get ready! We're almost there!" he shouted. His teammates all nodded and seemed to be bracing themselves for the fight.**

-

Alfred watched and crossed his fingers that they would make it in time to help Arthur. Maddy sighed and watched the show disinterestedly. She didn’t know anything about Matthias besides what Alfred would yell about, things like how he was a spiky asshole and stuff like that

-

**The two motorcycles pulled into the parking lot of what looked like an abandoned Walmart building. Already they could hear explosions inside. They exchanged looks, nodded, and ran inside.** **To their mild surprise, Arthur was holding his own against a group of twenty or so of Matthias's minions. He fired rounds into their mass, taking down a few before ducking behind a checkout station and rapidly reloading his bullets.** **Gilbert launched a surprise attack, taking down a few men with headshots and wounding another few. Lukas darted to Arthur and tossed him a box of bullets.**

**"I have a feeling that you need these." The Norwegian gave a rare smile. "Why the hell'd you run off without us, idiot? We can help you, you know. You're not in this alone."**

**Arthur gazed at him, eyebrows furrowed. After a short silence, he returned the smile. "Thanks."**

-

Alfred smiled admiringly. "What a badass," he said, not taking his eyes off his celebrity crush.

Maddy watched Gil shoot into the crowd. "It’s violent, but I guess it’s okay."

-

**Francis crouched side by side with Gilbert. "Don't get hurt!" He chided as Gilbert narrowly dodged a bullet to the arm and ducked behind a shelf for cover. "We're fighting for Toni too, don't forget!"**

**"Of course!" Gilbert scoffed. "Who do you take me for?"**

**"Good." Francis grinned, stepping out of cover and firing more rounds into their opponents.**

**Arthur pulled Lukas down behind the checkout counter as another wave of reinforcements appeared and looked him in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Lukas."**

**"It's no different than what you're thinking!" Lukas spat.**

**"Listen to me. I had my moment of stupidity, but as soon as I got here I knew that I couldn't do it by myself. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. But you can't take him on alone. They have the advantage of numbers and we're already running out of ammo. We're screwed, plain and simple. We need to escape if we want to live. You can't go after Matthias by yourself."**

**"He killed my brother, Arthur!" Lukas's eyes flared with rage and his jaw grew tense. "Hell, he was like a brother to me! I need to be the one to kill him! This might even be my fault that he's like this!" Arthur adopted a puzzled look. Lukas sighed. "Look, in case you haven't noticed, this really isn't the best time to be talking about this. I know that I can't do it myself, but.... Shit! He killed my little brother in cold blood! I need revenge!"**

**"You're not alone, Lukas. He killed my parents. He killed Francis's sister, and Antonio's mother. He killed Gilbert's little brother, too. The twins also lost their parents at his hands. We've all lost someone, so this needs to be a group effort. It would only be fair." Arthur cracked a halfhearted smile. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."**

**"Going somewhere?" They whipped around to see the subject of their conversation and their eyes widened in horror. Grinning, the henchmen slunk off. Their work was done.**

-

Alfred gasped and started squeezing Maddy tightly again because he was so anxious. Maddy sighed and pinched his forearm again and his grip eased up.

"KICK HIS ASS!” he screamed at the TV and then immediately fell silent, wanting to see where it went.

-

**"You know, that was a very touching speech, Arthur. 'We've all lost someone...' Just brings me to tears!" The speaker was a man who couldn't be older than 25, with cobalt eyes and blond hair gelled into spikes. His eyes held a manic glint in their blue depths; he was nothing short of insane.**

**"Matthias..." Lukas hissed.**

-

Maddy examined the man. "Hm, he looks like that kid from high school rig-" She was silenced by her brother’s hand; she rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. Alfred glared daggers at the screen, hating the blond villain. Ever since the series began, he has been nothing but treacherous and diabolical.

-

**Gilbert and Francis raced over, but like Arthur and Lukas their guns were empty. Regardless of his appearance, Matthias was smart. Very smart. He waited until they emptied their ammo supply before he made his debut.**

**Matthias continued, "Don't make me laugh," he spat. "You ignorant fools. Your precious brothers, your sister, your parents... They all deserved to die for opposing me!"**

**The screen's corners went fuzzy as several flashbacks played. A teenage Arthur, watching as a handsome black coffin was lowered into the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. Lukas, watching his brother take a bullet to the head with his mouth stretched in a silent scream, arm stretched out to push him out of the way but knowing that he was already far too late. Francis, kneeling at a grave with a bouquet of pale pink roses and white lilies held loosely in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. Gilbert and his brother laughing and fooling around, and then Gilbert by himself, looking lost and confused, eyes blotchy from crying as he clutched a necklace to his chest, one that exactly matched the one he currently wore, an iron cross.**

**The flashbacks ended and the men featured in them all had identical looks of unadulterated fury on their faces.**

-

Alfred teared up and snarled at the sight of Matthias, he wanted to see them get vengeance for their loved ones that passed. Maddy also teared up at the flashbacks. The one that really got her was Lukas and Emil, and the look on the agent’s face as he watched his brother’s life end right in front of him.

-

**Gilbert shuddered, eyes screwed shut, and when he opened them it was clear he was fighting back tears. His voice shook with such emotion it was hard to believe that he was only acting. "My brother.... Was my life, my whole world... AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Gilbert screamed, an anguished sound. He raised the gun in his hand and charged at Matthias, taking him by surprise and clubbing him across the face with the heavy artillery weapon.**

-

Alfred watched silently, completely thrilled that he was able to get a swing at Matthias. Maddy cheered shortly that he got him and she ended up holding onto Alfred as well. The siblings were holding each other watching the season finale together, both intensely watching as the albino hit the tall blond man across the face.

-

**"Hey now, I apologized. I play too rough sometimes." Matthias's eyes widened maliciously. "He was fun, though. I especially enjoyed making him scream."**

**Another flashback played:**

**Gilbert picked up the small package with an expression of great confusion as he tore it open. A painfully familiar object fell out into his hand. His eyes widened.**

**An iron cross necklace, splattered with dried flecks of blood. A sense of horror overwhelmed him. "Ludwig..."**

**And then another:**

**"What did you do to my brother, Matthias?" Gilbert had him pinned to the wall and was up in his face, snarling in a way reminiscent to a wild animal.**

**Matthias grinned cheerfully. "He was a very good toy, he lasted longer than I thought he would. But I'm afraid that I broke him. Sorry!" he said just as brightly as his smile.**

**Gilbert dropped the butcher knife that he had pressed against his throat and backed away. "He... He's dead? Luddy's dead?" His eyes were wide and vacant. Matthias dropped a glossy, framed photograph at his feet and strolled away while Gilbert was still in shock. The camera panned in on the photograph and the mangled subject wasn't even recognizable as the laughing blond from Gilbert's earlier memory.**

**The flashbacks ended and Gilbert had the same twisted look of fury as before.**

**Matthias grabbed his wrist as he made to hit him again. He tsked and twisted his hand, making Gilbert drop the weapon. "You're even more foolish than your precious little brother. He thought he could protect you, you know. He thought that he could kill me and save you. How badly mistaken he was." Matthias purred, pulling him close and stroking Gilbert's cheek. "His skin was so silky, so easy to tear up. I wonder if yours would be as nice."**

-

Alfred gasped and watched closely. He wished Arthur would be the badass he was and help Gil. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from staring at the screen and from crying. Madeline held onto her brother, a tear rolling down her cheek as the flashbacks played through. She was a nurse and she had seen a lot of people in terrible condition, but the human remains in the photo were horrific and morbid. Only a monster could do that to someone, a heartless, unstable, brutal monster.

-

**Arthur followed Gilbert's example and threw his gun at Matthias, hitting him square in the face. Matthias yelped and fell to the floor, clutching his now broken nose. Arthur pulled Gilbert back and sheltered him behind him. "Get out." he muttered to the others. "Get out of here, I'll be right behind you."**

**Very reluctantly, Francis and Lukas nodded and sprinted outside.**

**"Go!" Arthur ordered Gilbert.**

**"No. I know exactly what you're going to do and I'm not letting you do it alone." Gilbert picked up his gun off the floor and smacked Matthias with it again as he started to get up. Arthur's hand went to his hip and an extremely anxious look came over his face. "No..."**

-

Alfred's eyes widened and he grabbed Maddy's hand, squeezing it nervously. Maddy let him and she also watched closely.

-

**"I can't do it! Not with you here!" Arthur cried.**

**"Then you're not going to do it at all!" Gilbert shook his head. "Arthur, please! It has to be done, you know that!"**

**Tears beaded in Arthur's eyes because he knew that what Gilbert was saying was true. Matthias kicked Gilbert where it hurt and pushed him off of him, wiping his bloodied face on his sleeve. Arthur gave him one look and finally pulled the grenade from his pocket, pulling the pin and throwing it at his feet. Without wasting a second, Arthur grabbed Gilbert and hightailed it at the same time as Matthias, who swore and turned in the opposite direction.**

**One...**

**Two...**

**KABOOM!**

**The bomb blew with an explosion that shook the whole building.**

-

Alfred whimpered at the sight of the grenade and he clung to his smaller sister like a security blanket. Madeline watched, showing some sadness but not as much as before. She had a feeling that they were okay, or at least that’s what she kept thinking. They were so sucked in that when the screen went to commercials, they shouted in annoyance.

Alfred groaned in annoyance. "God dammit, commercials are gonna ruin the mood!"

"I was actually getting sucked in," Maddy giggled.

"So you'll watch reruns with me?" Alfred's eyes twinkled.

Maddy smiled and pinched his cheek. "No."

The commercials were shorter this time. One was an anti-smoking commercial, then back-to-back Pepsi advertisements, a Planet Fitness commercial, and then finally the show came back on the screen and the blonde siblings looked back at the TV.

-

**The screen went black with only an earpiercing ringing sound to indicate that it was still on. A few seconds later a dot of light appeared in the center that grew into a scene outside the Walmart. Lukas and Francis stood frozen, staring in shock at the building from which they had just fled. They stood for a moment and then broke into a run back inside.**

**"Arthur! Gilbert!" Francis shouted. The two agents were on the ground, bloody and lifeless. Shards of plastic, glass, and metal were everywhere. Several yards away, Matthias was in a similar state to Arthur and Gilbert, but they paid him no heed. Francis and Lukas both sank to their knees next to their friends.**

**Glassy eyes stared vacantly at nothing. Blood-stained clothing was torn from shrapnel.**

**"They're... dead." Lukas said faintly.**

**And the credits rolled.**

-

"NO!" Alfred screamed, which made Madeline recoil and cover her ears. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE! IT CAN'T END LIKE THAT!"

Maddy looked at her brother and took her hands off her ears. "Oh. I guess I was wrong. That’s sad, well, goodnight!" She went to get up but was yanked back down almost instantly. "Don’t leave me in my time of need! Hopefully there will be an after show interview or something! A message from the actors!" he said as tears yet again flooded his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Maddy held in another sigh and cuddled up next to her brother, who was obviously distraught.

-

Luckily for Alfred, he was correct. As soon as the credits finished, a voice announced "And now, a live message from the cast of Agent X."

The screen turned to a camera feed, which someone was fiddling with if the close up of a rumpled gray t-shirt was anything to go on. "Is this on? This is on, right?"

"Yes, Gil, it's on. Sit down, you idiot," Arthur sighed. Gilbert moved away and the camera's view was opened to six smiling faces.

"Hey guys! I know you're all so psyched to find out what happened to me, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the final season premiere in September!" This was Matthias, looking as stupidly cheerful as he did in the show, but not in a sadistic way.

"Shut up asshole, no one cares about you," Gilbert said with a playful glare.

Arthur looked at them both disapprovingly and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we're on a plane to Albany, New York right this instant, so if you live in or near Albany be sure to greet us tomorrow morning at 7am!"

Gilbert and Matthias started to scuffle on the floor next to Arthur and the blond sighed, standing up to break it up. "Honestly, we're live! Try and behave yourselves for once!"

Francis chuckled, sipping a glass of red wine to further darken the flush in his cheeks. "Oh Arthur, you're such a stiff." Francis smacked Arthur's ass, making the Brit jump and, of course, punch Francis in the face.

"You bloody pervert!" He shouted. Lukas and Antonio watched, the latter in great amusement. Lukas heaved a sigh and reached over. "I'll just turn this off then. I swear, they're children..." And the camera clicked off.

Arthur groaned. They had royally screwed up the live broadcast and they still had a good eleven hours left in their flight. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could sleep for that long, because he forgot his Harry Potter books back in England and his phone was dead.

-

Alfred eyes lit up with joy and he looked at Maddy with big puppy dog eyes. "Can we go tomorrow?"

Madeline groaned. "Alfred, tomorrow is my only day off next week, and I don’t feel like driving that early just for you to see them walk past you.”

"I'd go myself but I want you to be there with me, so please? Brother-sister bonding time?"

Madeline stared at him, wanting so badly to say no, but she couldn’t find the strength. She smiled softly. "Fine," she said quietly and stood. "Then I should go to bed now. Set up the coffee so it will be quick to turn it on tomorrow morning," she said and stretched. "Good night, Alfred.”

"Thank you!" The blond boy jumped up happily and hugged her. "Night Maddy!” he beamed as she walked towards the staircase.

"Good night, Alfie."


	2. In Which They Meet

Alfred woke up at 6:30 and got dressed. It was summer, but for the past few weeks it wasn’t humid so the mornings were still a little cool. He put on some dark blue jeans and an Avengers shirt, because all of his Agent X shirts were dirty. He slipped on some sneakers and went to wake up Maddy. She was already awake, wearing dark red leggings and a black tee shirt with a loose open white sweater. She was slipping on flats as he walked in her room.

"I already turned the coffee on so you can make your coffee, and we can get breakfast at a drive-thru!" Alfred said cheerily. Maddy nodded tiredly and put her hair in a messy bun. She walked out with him and went downstairs to make her coffee.

* * *

 

The next morning Arthur was shaken awake by Lovino at a little past 7.

"We're here."

Arthur stretched and yawned, head lolling to the side. The crew bustled around, along with the cast's family members that had tagged along. It was a small crew, only a director and a few set and costume designers since it was mostly a self-produced and self-written show. Arthur's little brother Peter had come along, as well as Gilbert's brother Ludwig, and Francis's sister Monique.

He glanced out of the window of the private jet and saw that they were nearing the landing strip. "Ugh, I should get dressed," he grumbled and fished through his suitcase, pulling out a change of clothes and quickly tugging them on. Even from here he could see the crowd of cars glittering colorfully in the morning sunlight down below. He had to look presentable, after all, so he tugged on a simple button-up jade green shirt and nice black pants. Of course he was one of the only ones who dressed nicely. Gilbert tossed on a white t-shirt and jeans, Antonio following along these lines. Francis of course wore a dressy blue shirt and matching pants. Arthur looked around and Francis was the best dressed of all of them, as usual. Whatever. They would be in the public's eye for only a few minutes. Arthur grabbed his suitcase and stretched again. "Let's just get this over with."

Gilbert chuckled in agreement. "Yeah."

The jet touched down on the landing strip and came to a stop. Arthur sighed, not wanting to face the crowd. He loved his fans, of course he did, but he hated crowds and being gawked at, and paparazzi. And all of that was waiting for them just outside.

* * *

 

As they touched down, Madeline’s car parked at the airport. Alfred hopped out and sprinted to where the crowd was to see them. Madeline walked closer but away from the crowd as she didn’t want to be bombarded by people. Alfred was near the front yet at the edge so he could still see his sister. Maddy boredly sipped her coffee and bit into her drive-thru scone.

The crowd waited excitedly as the cast filed out, Arthur in the lead. The blond paused, blinking in the sudden light, and was promptly bumped into by Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio who decided to run out all at the same time and didn't see Arthur in their way. He spun around angrily and proceeded to chew them out briefly before they all flushed out and mingled with the crowd, smiling broadly and signing autographs. They made their way through the mass, and the few family members that had accompanied them slipped through with the crew into the waiting limousine. Paparazzi closed in, one of them happening to shunt Maddy off to the side and knock her over.

Maddy gasped as she was shoved and she dropped her coffee and scone which spilled all over and she landed on her hands and knees. Alfred, having seen his sister get pushed, ran over to her. Francis heard her cry out and looked up, and at first he only seemed concerned, but then realization dawned in his face.

"Franny? What's up?" Gilbert said curiously. He watched curiously as Francis maneuvered through the crowd to the girl's side, helping her up.

"Are you okay, Madeline?" he asked. Alfred stared, in utter shock that a star of his favorite show was standing so close, and somehow knew his sister.

Madeline gratefully accepted his help, looking up curiously. "Yes I’m fine, just now a little dirty thank you." She smiled politely, before she looked into his eyes and realized who he was. "Oh god, Francis! I almost didn't recognize you! You look so grown up and great and just-" she stopped herself. "Sorry, I’m rambling, but still! I’ve missed you so much!" she cried and hugged the Frenchman close.

"Maddy you know him?" Alfred gasped.

"Yes! This is my French cousin on my mom’s side I told you about."

Francis grinned and patted her head affectionately. "Of all the places to find you again! I haven't seen you in so long but you haven't changed one bit!"

"You gonna introduce us or what?" Gilbert drawled as he and some of the rest of the cast approached from where they had been signing things, their curiosity getting the best of them.

Maddy hugged him again quickly before approaching the others to introduce herself. "Hi, I’m Madeline. Francis and I are cousins." Alfred watched the few others come closer, including Arthur Kirkland. Alfred tried to stay calm, but he was blushing a lot and he couldn’t take his eyes off the cast members.

Always the gentleman, Arthur smiled and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you. Is this your brother?"

Alfred opened his mouth to greet the star, but no words came out and he blushed more and tried to stutter out words. Maddy giggled at her brother’s struggle to speak to his ido, deciding to help him out.

“This is Alfred, and I’m guessing he's going into shock because he is a really big dork and he loves your show." Alfred went to shake Arthur’s hand, but being so close to him was so unreal that Alfred fainted.

"Shit!" Arthur gasped and he caught Alfred just as his legs gave out.

"Oh no, is he okay?" Antonio inquired, peering over Arthur's shoulder.

Maddy gasped and stepped back so she wasn't crowding, but she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" she said, and then realized it was the super-hot guy with white hair from the show.

Gilbert looked down at Maddy and smirked. "Hey, Franny's cousin. You're short."

"I’m sorry, did you expect me to be 6'11”?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint."

Gilbert burst out laughing, a surprisingly obnoxious sound compared to the laugh he displayed on the show. "Kesesese! Franny's mentioned you before, but he never mentioned the cheek!"

"She wasn't this sassy when we were children. What on earth happened to you, mon cher?" Francis frowned, both at Gilbert's nickname for him and concern for Madeline.

Madeline sighed. "I’m sorry, it was a bit mean of me," she apologized. "I’m used to snide remarks from Alfred or my coworkers so it’s an instant response."

"Kesese, it's fine. I like a girl with sass." 

Alfred shortly woke up and when his sight focused, he was looking up into beautiful green eyes. His own eyes widened; he jumped up and quickly apologized. "Oh god I’m so sorry for fainting, and I’m sorry for you having to catch me." He spoke so quickly he stumbled over his words, staring at Arthur’s face in an odd captivation.

Arthur laughed beautifully. "It's fine. It's not your fault, are you dehydrated? Have you eaten?" he asked, genuinely concern.

"Yeah, I had three cups of coffee and two donuts," he replied. "It’s just that, when I made my sister drive down with me, I never thought I'd meet my idol." He smiled awkwardly, still kind of freaking out.

"You flatter me," Arthur chuckled.

Alfred blushed deeply and scratched the back of his neck. "I’m sorry," he apologized for the third or fourth time. "I bet you hear that a lot. It must get annoying being so cool, everyone wanting to talk to you and stuff."

"You don't have to apologize," Arthur assured him. "You are perfectly alright. Listen, um… we have to go." Arthur glanced over at the waiting car. "I'd give you my number, but I don't want you to be attacked, so talk to your sister and get Francis's number off of her and he'll give you mine. Bye!" Arthur dashed off to where the twins, Matthias, and Lukas were waiting and signing signatures. Antonio followed after waving goodbye to them and the whole crowd.

"Oh, it looks like we're going now, so I'll see you around!" Gilbert hung back for Francis as he said farewell to his cousin and then the two of them joined the others in the car, which drove off. Maddy waved goodbye casually, a small blush on her face from the flirtatious albino man. She went back to her brother, who still hadn’t moved from his spot as he watched the car drive off.

"Holy shit..." he said softly. Maddy nodded and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, you’re buying me another coffee and scone," she said, dragging him towards the car.


End file.
